Ceiling fans have become very popular for use in residential and commercial applications. One of the inherent problems associated with ceiling fans is that a substantial amount of dirt and dust accumulates on the top surface of the fan blades. In addition, if the fans are exposed to an aggressive environment, the surfaces of the blades can deteriorate over time. In order to clean the fan blades, a person usually has to utilize a step stool or ladder to reach the top surface of the blades which have a tendency to move during the cleaning process. Alternatively, the person could remove each of the blades for cleaning, however, the blades would then have to be reinstalled which might create an "unbalanced" condition when the fan is subsequently operated. The blades are typically balanced with weights during the installation process, and thus, the blades and their associated weights would have to be reinstalled on the same arms in order to prevent the creation of an "unbalanced" condition. In any event, cleaning the top surface of the blades is a cumbersome process and can be hazardous considering the fact that a person is "balancing" on a step stool or ladder when cleaning the blades and the blades have a tendency to move during the cleaning process.
Because of the foregoing problems associated with cleaning the top surface of ceiling fan blades, it has become desirable to develop a cover for the fan blades which can be easily removed, cleaned and reinstalled on the blades.